


Aggressive Cuddles

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, aggressive cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a routine that she's never broken. But Clint is just too damn comfortable to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Cuddles

Natasha had a routine. Every morning that they weren’t working, she would get up and do yoga. Or go for a run if she felt like it. Then she would come back and have breakfast. Sometimes Clint made it for her, sometimes she made it herself. It’s an effective routine, because after that, she can do whatever she wants with her day without feeling like she’s missing something.

Clint’s routine was to sleep and only wake up when he was hungry or when he smelled bacon. She let him though, he sleeps like the dead when they’re home, but when they’re in the field, he’s always awake.

This morning, however, he’s latched onto her octopus style and he’s not showing any signs of letting up. He usually had a looser grip she could slip out of, but for once, he seemed awake.

She struggled a little to slip free, but he kept pulling her back toward him with muffled whines. “Clint, babe, I have to work out,” she whispered.

“Mmmph,” was his reply. He nuzzled the back of her neck and hummed.

“Please?”

He grunted and basically nestled against her more than he already was.

She sighed, and relaxed back in his grip. “I’m going to make you pay,” she muttered. “And you’re not going to enjoy it.”


End file.
